heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Ex Gamer
Appearence He stands about 5'9” with hazel eyes and drab brown hair. His appearance varies with his present 'character data,' but if he uses none he is a man in bluejeans and a t-shirt stating “I'm Game” Fantasy; an elf spellsword wearing armored robes and a kite shield on his arm. (as he levels up the robes change color and the armor becomes more ornate.) War; Wears soldier fatigues and a helmet, a small backpack adorns his back and a weapon belt/leg strap decorates his attire. His shoulder has a private rank on it. (he gets more elaborate gear over his fatogues and a higher rank as he levels up) Espionage; he wears a buisiness suit and a ski-mask like mask, black gloves, and a bow tie. (as he levels up his suit becomes more dapper) super-hero; He gets really buff, wears a cross between an armored suit and tights, and a hero mask. (he gets more buff and less spandex as he levels up) Sci-fi; He wears high tech super-soldier armor, a full helmet with a reflective carbon lense faceplate, and a jetpack. (he gets more technologically advanced as he levels up) Monster; a large winged demon wearing ornate armor over his entire body. His horns stuck up through his hemet. Weapons/Abilities Ex is an anomoly, he is basically a video-game character; allowing him to get more powerful the more he fights and making him technically unkillable. His abilities vary with his present 'character data.' he can change his 'character' at will, but he will be the level of that 'data' when he takes it. as he fights he levels up his powers and gear, becoming an infinatly more dangerous foe, but upon defeat he reverts to their hardlocked minimum level. Fantasy; he is a spellsword that uses a set of three spells, a kite shield, and a longsword. He can launch fireballs, lightning bolts, and heal himself. He can also charge his sword with magic to make it more deadly.he uses his shield often and is not bad with a sword, hard-locked at lvl3. War; He carries a couple frags, an assult rifle, a knife, and a pistol. He may also swoth his rifle for a sniper, a machinegun, or a SMG. He focuses on staying in cover and fighting tactically. His range tactics are hardlocked at lvl4. Espionage; He takes the form of an assasin, using a hidden wrist-blade, smokebombs, poison darts, and bobytraps. He is very fast and stealthy, relying on these skills to allow him to claim victory. His stealth based stats are all hardlocked at lvl6 Super-hero; he becomes a super-hero, making him faster, stronger, able to fly, able to shoot energy beams from his hands, and all around better than a human. His strength is capped at lvl5. Sci-fi; He is a cyber elite soldier, having a jetpack, an energy shield on his arm, an overshield, a laser rifle/shotgun hybrid, nanostealth, and neural augments. Monster; he becomes an evil monster, gaining all aspects of a demonic lord, fire manipulation, claws and wings, a demon sword, greater strength and speed. All stats are hardlocked and capped at lvl7. Attitude a fun-loving and joyous person, he loves fighting for fun. He does not seem able to hate anyone for any reason, even for trying to kill him, and talks incessantly when fighting or not. Bio He is a total anomaly and no one has any reason for him to exist, but he does. Some believe he is an extradimensional alien. Category:Varogons characters